Poof
Poof Cosma is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof." Character Poof is the baby born to Cosmo and Wanda. He first appeared in Fairly Odd Baby when Timmy Turner wished that Cosmo and Wanda had a baby. Cosmo became instantly pregnant. When Poof was born, the Anti-Fairies and Pixies tried to steal the baby, as a baby fairy's magic is uncontrollable. Timmy desperately takes Poof in an attempt to flee, but finds that when Poof laughs, good things happen, when it cries, bad things happen, when it burps, lightning strikes the one nearest, when it hiccups, natural disasters happen, and when it breaks wind, reality itself goes out of control. Eventually, they used Poof's powers against the Anti-fairies and Pixies. When they returned home, Wanda wanted to find out the gender of Poof, so changing his diaper is the best way to find out. After using a water-gun, he is proven a boy, because 'Boys love Water Squirters." Poof's fairy color seems to be purple, hence his purple outfit. In the episode Hair-i-cane, it was revealed that Poof's hair grows back soon after it is cut. He also constantly giggles. Description Strangely, Poof is shaped like a ball and has been since he was 'born', yet Cosmo's birth in Fairly Odd Baby had him shaped more like a human. Also, Poof is a new super sidekick puppy to Timmy, as Cleft, when he visited the Crimson Chin in Chindred Spirits. Personality Poof likes to watch children shows. He also enjoys playing with the little children in the neighborhood with his dad, Cosmo. In Wishing Well, it is shown that Poof will cry if Timmy leaves because he is used to him being around and loves him very much. Though when he breaks wind, reality itself doesn't bend, it just makes great transportation. The only word Poof said before he was named was "poof", hence the name . In the episode Hairicane, Poof has his first transformation as shaving cream. In Bad Heir Day, Poof also seems to have bonded with Denzel Crocker and cares for him enough to reprogram the DJ bot that had fried Crocker. And according to Cosmo, Poof can weld, but only if he's nervous. In Planet Poof he bonded with Queen Jipjorrulac. Looks Poof is a round baby, not like his father Cosmo, who was, when he was a baby, shown early in the show as shaped normally, as in, shown human. His eyes and clothes are purple, which in the episode 'Fairly Odd Baby' gave viewers the thought of what gender he could be. In the episode "Hairicane", it is shown that his hair can magically re-grow after cut. Background The first season that Poof appeared, he was mostly like a baby: Dependant; relying on Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy for everything; and crying all the time. By the time of Wishology however, Poof was starting to do more, such as dressing up as a ninja, fighting and defeating The Eliminators. By the next season, Poof's magical abilities have improved to the point where he can grant wishes, sometimes even if Timmy doesn't really want them granted. Poof got himself in a myriad of adventures this time, including catching the Chicken Poofs and turning everyone in Dimmsdale into chickens, taking a trip to Yugopotamia, and helping Timmy Turner and his team the Dimmsdale Victims win their way to the soccer championship. Interesting enough, in the latter example Poof was able to do so without interfering with Da Rules, meaning Poof might possibly be able to grant wishes that Da Rules do not allow. Anti-Poof Poof has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that was born to Anti-Wanda during the TV special, Anti-Poof. Because Anti-Fairies are opposites of Fairies, it was the female who gave birth this time around. When Foop was born, he could already speak and had stereotypical evil villain facial hair. Poof and Foop eventually battled with each other, and Foop was defeated and locked in Abracatraz. Trivia *Cosmo, Poof's father, was the last baby born before him. *In Hairicane, even though he was happy, his shadow is imaged as laughing evily. *Poof is the only known nephew of Wanda's sister, Blonda, and Cosmo's brother, Schnozmo. *Poof's Anti-Fairy opposite is Foop, who is square-shaped as opposed to being rounded. *Poof had a minor role in Merry Wishmas. Quotes *''Timmy!'' *''Mama, dada!'' *''Poof! Poof!'' *''Night Night!'' *''Crocker!'' *''Hi-Yah!'' *''Kitty!'' *''Tah-Dah!'' *''Uh-Oh!'' *''Wheeee!'' *''Bling Bling!'' *''Fishy!'' *''Monster!'' *''Huh?'' *''RAWR!'' *''Brownie!'' *''Vroom Vroom!'' *''Woosh Woosh!'' *''Uh-Uh!'' *''Grrrr!'' *''Hide and Seek!'' Poof has also said, 'Cow butt' in the episode "For Emergencies Only", but it was inaudible. In the episode "Anti-Poof", it sounds like he is kind of screaming when Foop is about to destroy him when tumbling out of the sky. In "Chicken Poofs", he says, 'Peep!' He has also said, 'awwwww' in the episode "Chindred Spirits". Screenshots Babypoof fairlyoddbaby screengrab.jpg|Poof in a baby carriage Poof With Chicken Poofs.png|Poof with the chicken poofs PlayDateOfDoom11.png|Being threatened by Foop PlayDateOfDoom15.png|Foop cries and blames Poof for causing trouble, Wanda scolds Poof PlayDateOfDoom16.png|Foop beats himself up and blames Poof PlayDateOfDoom17.png|Foop tricks Poof into trying an explosive toy PlayDateOfDoom19.png|Foop is put in an inter-dimensional playpen and defeated, vowing revenge on Poof 312ekyf.jpg|Poof recieving his name, because 'boys love water squirters' Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Magical